The Stag, the Dragon and the Boar
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Harry meets a strange new girl from America after a week of being beaten by Uncle Vernon. What happens when he spills his guts out to her? Harry/Draco SLASH! OC warning
1. Prologue The Boar

My head was in my hands as I sobbed tearlessly. Usually, there would be plenty of tears, so many they would soak my pillow and make my eyes so puffy and red that even Aunt Petunia couldn't help but give me worried looks. Little did she know, it was her husband who was causing the crying to happen in the first place. He was a bastard, I already knew that, but when he started actually... _beating_ me, my hate for him melted into utter fury and dislike challenging the hate of the Dark Lord to Dumbledore! I hated him with the core of my soul. And he knew it.

I wouldn't go home for Christmas break, obviously, and I even begged Professor McGonnagal to stay when school was out for the year. She informed me, though, that a lone person could not be trusted in Hogwarts, as all the teachers left to be with their own friends or families. I tried explaining to her why, how she could trust _me_! The Boy Who bloody Lived! But all she said was that she was sorry and that she was sure I was over-exaggerating, if only just a little bit. The conversation had left me frustrated and angry, like I had been for the past month... since _he_, the devil incarnate, started to beat me.

At first it was subtle, a simple smack on the wrist or the cheek, as if I was being punished. Then, late at night, I hear him open my door. He didn't do anything more than just... hit me! And kick me... and whip me with his leather belts. Oh yes, and let's not forget when he broke out the metal folding chairs. Oh, that was a fun night, wasn't it? I'm pretty sure I conked out in the middle of his "punishment" for being such an abnormal boy.

That's when I met her.

She was the best friend I could ever have. She was sweet, sympathetic and understood just what I was going through. I met her in the park one day, with her bleach white-blond hair and her strange facial piercings and her eccentric clothing, I knew we were both the same. Abnormal. She had come when she saw me, weak and defenceless on the swing-set. Dudley and his friends had come for more of his family's constant beatings. Just as he was starting to wail on me, he froze, toppling over and clutching his groin. She was standing there, smirking in her bright green lipstick. She dodged the rest of the gang's shots as easily as if they were sloths, she landed a few punches that looked like they were light as a feather and they were all out cold.

After that, she took me to the creek and we talked. I told her of my uncle's beatings, of my cousin's constant verbal and physical abuse and my aunt's ignorance to it all. I learned that she, too, was a magical being. A witch from America. We talked about Hogwarts and how it was the best thing to happen to me and how she would love it there (as apparently, she was going to be attending the school in the same year as I). I told her about my friends... then I got to the deeper stuff. The people... the person... I loved. He, yes, he, didn't love me back, I assured her of this (she started squealing with excitement when she heard the word 'he' in such a dreamy tone roll off my tongue). I was... happy! She was someone who obviously would stand behind me in any of my decisions, and she would never let me down. Within the few hours I spent with her, I trusted her with my life.

It wasn't a crush, as I was only capable of having one of those on a guy (and later, she informed me, that she was capable of having a crush on EITHER gender), it was just a total and utter happiness to have someone backing me up. Someone to pour out my heart to. Someone who I could trust. Of course, I still had Hermione and Ron, but I couldn't trust them with my Muggle life. They'd start fretting and getting all crazy, while she just listened with a sympathetic looking on her face and quite a long chain of curse words to call my uncle on her tongue.

Her name was Evert. Evert Rell. She was fifteen, like myself. She'd been reading up on Hogwarts and, despite all the bad talk about it, she thought she'd fit in best with Slytherin. Either Slytherin or Hufflepuff. She couldn't decide. I tried to inform her that Slytherin and Hufflepuff were the COMPLETE opposite, but she told me that it still fit for her. She said she thought she was rather cunning and mischievous and she CERTAINLY was very good at snappy remarks, as she'd been making them the entire conversation, but she also had a kind heart and dislike for enemies... or hate of any kind. It was a refreshing mix, a lovely, new mix that simply made me grin.

So, she left me at my house after walking around the block with me for a while, just talking. She told me to give my boy a chance and that she'd see me at Hogwarts, which made me realise that my true home was only about a week away. A week of pain, torture, and misery.


	2. One Boar Meets Dragon

Chapter One : The Boar Meets the Dragon

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry or Draco... but I DO own Evert... so hush yo' mouth!

Warnings: SOME slight Harry angst (but that's usual), OC, slash, slightly AU (the war is over and done with as I am sick and TIRED of stupid war crap. No one died 'cause I love 'em all ^^ wait... no... Tonks died. Yeah... let's do that. Tonks and Crabbe and Goyle died 8D)

Now enjoy and review when you're done reading!

---

A week came and went with many bruising and red marks. Evert continuously threatened to curse my uncle after seeing me with black eyes and bloody noses, though I reassured her that this behaviour was only temporary. She wasn't convinced.

She learned well about my crush, my only love, and I learned that I knew much more about him than I thought. Draco Malfoy. Yes, yes, the boy that I had often shunned for being nothing more than a snake is now the one I want to cradle in my arms and whisper sweet nothings to, although they wouldn't be sweet nothings. They'd be sweet everythings. I like that a lot more.

Anyway, so it's finally time to leave. I'm boarding the train, my wounds covered up with muggle make-up. I looked back and forth, up and down the hallways, frantically searching for Evert. What if she hadn't made it? When if, somehow, she got kidnapped and taken away and tortured until she spilled every last secret about me? What if she had been murdered by--

"Hey, Harry!"

I spun around, letting out a sigh of relief... one I instantly sucked back in when I noticed her companion. Draco looked beautiful, as always. His hair had grown out during the break and hung in his face slightly, contrasting his silvery grey orbs wonderfully. He was staring at me in disgust before glancing down at Evert. "... Ms. Rell..." he murmured, nudging her. She glanced up at the taller boy, lifting an eyebrow. He pursed his lips, rolling his shoulders and looking back at me.

"Are you doing well, I presume?" he asked me formally. I blinked. Malfoy... treating me with the slightest inkling of respect? Had I died and gone to heaven? He still had that disgusted look in his eyes, but at least now his expression was civil. I closed my mouth when I realised it had been hanging open stupidly and nodded. "Yes, thank you." I quipped, throwing a glare at Evert, she was just grinning in triumph. That girl WAS going to Slytherin! I was sure of it! She just caught my elbow and pulled both Draco and I towards an empty compartment, throwing us in on the same seat and flopping down across from us, still grinning. I flinched away from Draco about the same time he anxiously tucked a strand of glorious platinum hair behind his ear. Evert recognised the tension in the air and cleared her throat, clapping her hands against her thighs.

"So, boys!" she said with a smile. We glanced over at her, both expressions pained. She just shook her head, giggling. "You two would make the cutest couple, I swear!" she glanced back up in time to catch each of our flaming faces and gaping mouths. Did she SERIOUSLY just say that?! What WAS she thinking?! I looked away, eyes narrowing. "Like _I_ could ever get along with _that_." I hissed, throwing a look at Draco, my cheeks still burning. I caught the lightest pink tinge on his face before it disappeared as he scowled at me. "It's not as if I'd even WANT to get along with _him_. He's impossible." he ground out at me. We both huffed indignantly, turning away from each other with crossed arms. Evert blinked, giving me a weird look. I just rolled my eyes. I'd tell her why I couldn't act civilised around Draco. Not now, though.

Suddenly, Draco stood up, throwing one last glare at Evert. "I'm going to go find my friends, Ms. Rell. It was a pleasure meeting you." despite the hateful face, his tone was sincere. Evert grinned and nodded. "Call me Evert, Draco. I've already told you." she patted his hand before he swept from the compartment and down the aisle. She slammed the door shut, her eyes burning and turned on me. "You RUINED it, Harry!" she exclaimed. I flinched back. "I basically laid him out in front of you and all you do is insult him! I talked to him! He's head-over-heels for you!" I shook my head heavily, not believing it. "He is NOT head-over-heels for me! He's probably planning my EXACT demise for insulting him or something right now! And I can't not insult him or else he'll become suspicious and end up torturing the information out of me then killing me for it!" I shook my head. "Evert... you KNOW we're sworn enemies! You KNOW I can't just crawl over him and kiss him until he succumbs to me!"

"But he already HAS!"

"NO, Evert! NO HE HASN'T!" I screamed at her. She blinked, her head tipping one side, a curious look on her face. "He's not EVER going to love me back, Evert. Despite being the object of my affections and the only person for me, he's a cruel, vile person who barely knows what love IS!" I was crying now, my hands pressed against my face as I sobbed. I felt her wrap an arm around my shoulder, cooing lightly in my ear, trying to calm me. Eventually, I had my arms draped over her shoulders and my face against her collar-bone, still crying my eyes out. "Hush, dear. It's fine. I'm sorry." she murmured. When we arrived at Hogwarts, my eyes were slightly puffy and my face was slightly reddened from so viciously trying to wipe away my tears. Evert kept throwing me pitying looks. I heard two voices calling my name and I spun around, smiling sadly at my friends, waving.

Hermione jumped on me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "Harry!" she exclaimed, releasing me and taking my face in her hand, turning it from side-to-side in a motherly way, as if inspecting me. "We'd thought you weren't coming this year or something! We never saw you on the train!" she hugged me again before stepping back. Ron threw me a pitying smile. "All right, Harry?" he greeted. I nodded. "M'all right." I murmured. I looked over at Evert who had an eyebrow raised. "I was with Evert. She's a new student from America." I introduced. "Evert, this is Ron and Hermione." I gestured towards each friend as I said their name. Each shook hands with the other, grinning. "Nice to meet you, love." Hermione said with a grin. The white-haired girl nodded. Ron bowed low at the waist, kissing Evert's knuckles with a grin, Evert just smirked, catching the knowing look I threw her.

So we all climbed onto one of the Thestral wagons, the other three chatting aimlessly, getting on immediately. One could catch the slightest of a English accent in Evert's voice from living here for more than a month. Only the slightest, though.

Soon, we arrived at Hogwarts gates and were walking down the Great Hall, Hermione, Ron and I taking a seat at the Gryffindor table while Evert joined the first years. We watched in fascination as the Hat sang and each first year (plus one sixth year) were quickly sorted. Evert ended up, as I'd predicted, in Slytherin, which caught Hermione and Ron EXTREMELY off guard. They both blinked, glancing at each other before lowing their heads and whispering. I'm SURE they though she'd be in Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor, but SLYTHERIN?! I had to hold in laughter.

So, that night, each of us laid our heads down on our soft pillow, comfortably tucked into our blankets and letting the thoughts of that day filter slowly through our minds. It was going to be an interesting school year, I concluded. Very interesting indeed.


	3. Two Boar Meets Doe

Chapter Two : The Boar and the Doe

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry or Draco... but I DO own Evert... so hush yo' mouth!

Warnings: SOME slight Harry angst (but that's usual), OC, slash, slightly AU and obligatory OC/Snape scene WOO!

Now enjoy and review when you're done reading!

---

I sat on my bed angrily, arms crossed and eyes trained on her. Somehow, we'd convinced the Fat Lady to allow Evert into the common room where we migrated up to the boy's dormitory to stay away from prying eyes. I mean, a SLYTHERIN in the GRYFFINDOR common room? It was completely unheard of.

"Harry... I'm telling you, we spend HOURS chatting every night! He won't shut his trap! I have to actually tell him to SHUT UP about you! He's obsessed, Harry! JUST as obsessed as you are." Evert fixed me with an equally strong glare as my own. "Harry, if you just TALKED to him. Just sat down and TALKED to him like a civilised person, even YOU would see!"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Evert, it's not that easy. Even if he DOES like me back--"

"Love."

"Right. Even if he DOES _love_ me back, there's no way we could be together." I raised a finger to silence her when she opened her mouth. "For more than just one reason. The first is that we're Slytherin and Gryffindor. We're opposites. I, the brave Boy Who Lived and he, son of a servant of the very man who tried to kill me multiple times before the war, and during it! Draco is a nasty, slithery, sly boy who has nothing better to do than torture me day after day!" I raised my finger again as she, again, attempted to speak. "Whether he loves me or not."

Evert sighed, hanging her head. "And the other reasons? There's only one." she snarled. I shrugged. "Well, there's the fact that we're mortal enemies meaning that we should ALWAYS stay mortal enemies. It's an unspoken law sort of thing. There's the whole Snape would kill us aspect. The whole trying to keep it a secret thing, friends disapproval and so on. There's an ENDLESS list of why we can't be together, Evert. Endless."

Again, she sighed, looking angered. "As much as I hate to admit it, Potter, you're right. You are very right." then she brightened up. "What if I got rid of all the road-blocks for you?" she asked enthusiastically. I blinked. "What?! Like... magically make Snape nice? Convince our friends that me and Draco would be a great pair?! " my eyes widened when she nodded. "You're INSANE!" she shrugged. "Fine, fine! If you can make our path clear and get Draco to confess to me, then I'll go out with him. If you can secure safety for the relationship, then I'll say yes." I glared at her harder. "I hate you, you know that?"

She squealed in delight, jumping up and hooking her arms around my neck. "THANK you, Harry!" she said in that high-pitched, squeaky, adorable voice she used when she was trying to sugar coat something. "THANK YOU THANK YOU! You will NOT regret this!" and with that, she ran off.

Great! What have I gotten myself into now?

--

I lied on my stomach on my bed, lined paper in my hands and a pen in my fingers. I already had a list of the obstacles I had to get out of Harry and Draco's way. Suddenly, there was a knock at the dorm.

Inle hopped up from her bed in surprise, scurrying over to the door and swinging it open. Draco smiled thankfully at her and rushed over to me, hopping on the bed and pulling the curtains closed. There was a collective 'Oh!' from outside the curtain. I rolled my eyes as Draco cast a silencing spell.

"So, what's the update, Evert?" he asked, grinning in anxiety as he leaned forward. "This." I responded, thrusting the piece of paper with the list on it in his face. He blinked and snatched it from my hands reading it quickly. "... Okay..." he murmured, handing it back. "That's... a nice list. Now, seriously, what's the update?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Harry agreed to go out with you only if I got all of the obstacles out of the way and got you to confess to him." I poked him in the chest with the butt of my pen, turning back to the paper, ignoring his dumbfounded expression. "I'm telling you, Drakie." I said, glancing over my shoulder. "He wants you. He wants you BAD." I giggled. "Boys are so fickle when it comes to romance." I smirked at him, writing down the confession on my list. "I'm REALLY looking forward to persuading our Potions Master, too..." I said softly, running my tongue over my teeth. "Really looking forward to it..."

I ignored Draco's look of disgust. "Wait... you like Severus?" he asked in surprise and distaste. I nodded. "Very much so, actually. He's quite the looker, if I must say so." I giggled softly, writing more obstacles down.

"... Okay... you're weird."

---

I purposefully lagged behind when we were dismissed from potions. I made certain to spill my bag twice and take extra care to repack it slowly. By the time I was finally finished, next period classes were about to start. I grinned and left my bad at my desk, trotting down the stone steps. Severus was still at his desk, looking at assignments with disgust. "Sir?" I purred, placing my hands on his desk and leaning forward so that part of my breasts were showing from the partly unbuttoned shirt that confined them.

When the professor looked up, he had to do a double take then obviously refrain from staring at the skin that wasn't supposed to be showing. I perched myself on the edge of his desk, holding out my hand and inspecting my fingernails. "I was just wondering, sir, if you would mind if I came back after classes to help you..." I inspected him from over the top of my wire-framed glasses. "Grade papers." I purred out the last bit in an extremely suggestive way.

The professor couldn't say no.

He strangled on his words momentarily, probably fighting himself mentally on whether or not to yes. I made his mind up for him. I hopped off the desk and slowly made my way to his chair, splaying my fingers over his chest and leaning over so that my heavily painted lips were next to his ear, my chest pressing against his shoulders. "I'll come by after dinner, sir." I said softly, pulling away and flouncing up the steps, taking special care to allow my skirt to bounce up, giving the professor a good, momentary view of my panties before grabbing my bag and dashing out of the classroom.

Wow... that was fun!

---

Draco gaped at me, his silver eyes wide, the fork he was holding slipping from his grip slowly. "You... you're gonna go play Jailbait with SEVERUS?!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. I giggled and nodded. "Told him I'd come back after dinner." I grinned over at Draco. "No worries, honey! Just a bit of fooling around! I won't even let him penetrate!"

Draco looked at me as if I was insane. "You seem like you're... experienced in this field." he said slowly. My grin slowly faded as I glanced down at my lap. "Where I worked, the girls were often... misused." I gulped. "Pulled out of work for a few minutes to perform a quick hand-job on one of the security guards before being placed right back in line.

"After I the plant was closed and I paid more attention to my magical studies, I started using my sexuality to get my grades back up in the quickest way possible. I wasn't even limited by gender! I'd lick my lips in the direction of the teacher while he or she was grading... it was my sign for 'later', then I'd get an A on my test, whether I did well or not. Then I'd award them with a bit of sex play and it all worked out fine and dandy." I sighed softly. "I've never actually been... penetrated before! Technically, I'm still a virgin, though."

I smiled at Draco's look of pity. He placed his arms around my shoulders, hugging my tight. "I'm so SORRY, Evert!" he said with remorse. I pulled away, shaking my head. "It was my own decision. I don't care that I did those things! I'm not... I'm not ashamed." I then reverted to stuffing my mouth FULL of as much food as it could take and slowly chewing, grinding the food slower than a cow chews cud. Draco just shook his head, pursing his lips and continuing on with his meal.

I couldn't say that I wasn't looking forward to that night, though!

---

I slipped into the Professors office silently, glancing about almost anxiously. "Professor?" I called out, sitting in the guests chair.

"Ms. Rell." I heard that heavenly voice greet as Severus entered his office and locked the door behind him. I couldn't help but grin. He made his way over to the other side of his desk, steepling his fingers as he looking at me with a sense of evaluation, as if he was inspecting me for any malfunctions. He relaxed a little when he seemed to finish, though, and gave me a slight smirk. "Now, what do you want, Ms. Rell?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

I seductively pushed myself off from my chair, making my way over to him, dragging my fingers across the wood, and plopping myself strait onto his lap, straddling. His eyes widened and I could see an adorable blush spread across his pallid cheeks. "I can only hope you know what I want..." I whispered in his ear, pressing my hands against his chest. I could feel his chest rising and falling more rapidly as a hand travelled up my calf and onto my thigh, staying still about mid-thigh. "I hope you know what you want, Ms. Rell." he countered.

I froze from my licking and sucking on his neck, pulling away in surprise. "Wh-what?" I whispered, looking confused. He placed his hands on either side of my waist, smiling in an almost fatherly way, which made me blush in embarrassment. "Evert... why are you doing this to me? To manipulate me? For what, though? Grades? You do fine in this class! To help a friend? If they want good grades then they can either come down here themselves or try and get good grades by themselves. They shouldn't ask the help of young girls like you."

I bit my lower lip, averting my eyes from his face and instead redirecting them to my shoe. I placed my hands on either knee and slumped. "Fine..." I whispered. "You caught me. I wanted... I wanted to ask you..." I bit my lip. This all seemed confusing now. Why did I even have to go about it like this in the first place? Why was I even here? "I was wondering what you thought of a Mr. Draco Malfor and Mr. Harry Potter if they were to be together." I bit my lower lip, glancing at him out of my glasses, a puppy-dog look on my face. He blinked, staring at me. "That's all?" he asked, smirking evilly. "You only came down here to convince me to agree to the relationship? Yes, if course I agree! I may dislike Harry Potter but that does not make it okay for Draco to continue suffering! He's been obsessed with that boy for quite a while now."

I grinned. "Well, that clears that up..." I said, attempting to slide off his lap. He caught my waist before I could go anywhere, though. "I do believe you owe me, something, though." he said gently. Then his smile fell into a scared expression. "Only if you want to, though--" I placed a finger over his lips. "That sounds scrumptious." I purred, leaning back to continue my suckling and kissing and nipping of his pale neck and my rolling hips.

This is going to be VERY fun.


End file.
